I trust you
by Clyde Orochimaru
Summary: A little LogosLeblanc. Chapter 1
1. This is my story

I am 26...this isn't really old... I will be 27 soon...

I am going to die...soon.

I can tell you my story, it will keep me conscious...

_We were in Macalania forest because the machine had detected some sphere there._

_During the whole way, we didn't meet any fiends, but when we arrived at this guy's shop _

_(I heard his name before but I can't remember it... the king or the emperor of something...can't say...) fiends had invaded the place._

_Perhaps because of the old temple of Macalania which was now under the ice... I don't know... it doesn't really matter in fact because they were rather weak..._

_In 3 gunshots, 2 punches and 1 "kiss", they were defeated._

My wound is really painful... They are still fighting... I must...must keep talking...

_After these short battles, we hurried to find that sphere because its waves were quite strong and all of the spherehunters of Spira, Dullwings included, were on their way._

_Ormi was checking the spheresearcher. Unfortunately, it appeared the sphere was in the temple...well...under the ice._

_The boss was getting mad and, I must admit it, I was pretty disappointed _

_There was no way to get in because the ice was too thick. Moreover we hadn't in the Chateau any suitable equipment _

They are losing...we are going to die...here...I...must...stand up...I can't.

_When Ormi walked on the ice, it broke and we fell directly in the ancient main room of the temple._

I had been once in Macalania temple during its wondrous time...when I was 20...

Exactly when I began to work for Yevon, it was there the new recruits were trained.

By the way, I didn't know that Ormi was that...well...heavy...

If we get out of here I will advise him to eat less...If we get out of here...

The room in which we fell was the room of the musicians... I remember perfectly the music they were playing the whole day...it was...good...I mean...better than now...

_Surprisingly we could breathe normally because the ice had stocked air._

_As always, the boss was rather tensed: she wanted, at all prices, to come back with that sphere for her "Noojie woojie"._

_At all prices...even my life?_


	2. The godly woman

Hello! I am really happy because I got reviews! Thank you very much! Merci beaucoup!

To answer to Xel Chan's question: yes I am going to add some chapters as you can see, perhaps 3 or 4 I don't know exactly how I am going to do this.

I hope I will not make big mistakes of grammar. I am already correcting the first chapter because when I reread it, I saw some mistakes!

Enjoy!

Even my life? I don't think the boss is so cruel...

Yes, and I am right...I can perfectly see her staring at me with some pity in her beautiful eyes. She is also a tad afraid because, I know it and she knows it too, we are going to die. This creature is too strong...and they are losing.

Perfectly...well, this isn't really the right word.

I have lost blood and my sight is a little foggy...weird...

I must not faint...I must keep talking...

_We were in the temple and we moved in direction of the old chamber of the Faith..._

_We hadn't entered the chamber yet that we heard a great noise._

_It was...not a fiend but a strange creature... a tall and godly woman covered by ice._

_Her hair and her eyes were blue. It emitted a godly and cold aura._

How weird...Bless be this aeon and the cold...I don't feel my wound anymore...Good.

I guess it is the ancient aeon of the temple. In fact, it is certainly the ghost or the memory of the aeon because there are plenty of pyreflies which fly around it. The pyreflies had kept the physical appearance of the aeon. So did the strength...

How weird...Bless be this aeon and the cold...I don't feel my wound anymore.

_The creature was incredibly strong and Ormi, the boss and I were quite tired._

_Our attacks were useless against the iced shield of the Aeon._

_She (can I really say "she"?) was attacking with violent and cold wind which froze our bodies._

Then, it arrived...

_The creature was concentrated , preparing a magical attack and , like an idiot, I though I could attack it...I was trying to make my Russian roulette, letting my chest without the protection of my guns or one of my arms while I was looking for some deadly bullet..._

_The Aeon attacked..._

_It was a kind of iced sword, pretty well made which was now through my chest. _

_I had been thrown away by the attack's power and I crushed lamentably on the closest wall._

_Then, I felt myself slid slowly on the floor, my back still against the wall, unable to stand up..._

Well, that's where I am now...This is about 10 minutes that I am telling my story...I cannot see my blood flow but I guess my wound is pretty serious...

The sword of ice is still in my chest but I can fell it melting...that's why I don't really suffer, because the cold is freezing my body.

The boss and Ormi are still fighting, they didn't make the same mistake...but I guess they are not going to last for long...I can't move...I can't help them...

Shit... (This is probably the first time in the whole year)...I don't have anything in mind which can keep me conscious...

I...I...am fainting...

The Gullwings...First time I am happy to see...them...

Hello.

How is this chapter? Review please....

For the sword of ice in Logos' chest, if you don't have any ideas on what it can look like, it is pretty like Edea's attack at the end of the first CD of Final Fantasy 8, when she is throwing some ice at Squall...

Plenty of reviews please!


End file.
